


Steve with Sidekick

by Lymmel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lymmel/pseuds/Lymmel
Summary: Steve with Sidekick the cat





	Steve with Sidekick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmutLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutLover/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mixed Metaphors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683138) by [SmutLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutLover/pseuds/SmutLover). 



fan art for Mixed Metaphors by Smutlover.

 


End file.
